The cost for installing cables in new buildings and new cables in old buildings is usually high. Moreover, in new installations a lot of work is done to drill holes and installation, if there is room.
The modern community with increasing number of computerization, multimedia, smart houses, etc., call for more cables in both new and old buildings.
There are a number of different solutions. These are usually circumstantial because installation and post-installation demand a lot of work. Moreover, these are difficult to produce which means higher cost.
WO 98/53533 relates to a protection device for a connector which can be inserted into a rail and which is provided with a locking device, which when locked allows electrical connection. This design is complicated and difficult to manufacture.
DE 2636591 describes an arrangement (end section) to connect electrical current to a conductor rail. The arrangement is inserted into the rail through an opening in one end.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,032 relates to connector system for connecting connectors to cables in a rail. Connection is not achieved by means of the connector part according to the present invention.
DE 1765561 describes a connector in which the connection is obtained by means of connectors connected to channels at the edge of the rail's opening.